


An Herb Garden and Tea

by cinnamon_roll_that_could_kill_you



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, M/M, Nico and Will live in cottages next to each other, Will Solace is a cottagecore witch healer, cottagecore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_roll_that_could_kill_you/pseuds/cinnamon_roll_that_could_kill_you
Summary: William Solace is a witch. When he puts up signs advertising his healing business, Nico di Angelo gets mistaken for him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 8





	An Herb Garden and Tea

based on this: https://memeclassheroes.tumblr.com/post/640852383542476800

“No, I’m not the witch, he lives over there.”

For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, Nico di Angelo was having to explain to yet another ailed villager that despite the dark appearance of his home, he was not a witch, and that the blonde haired blue-eyed ray of sunshine with an herb garden was the one they needed.

“Him? He’s the witch? Are you sure?”

The villager was looking doubtfully at William Solace, who was waving enthusiastically about ten feet away with a huge, dorky grin on his freckled face.

“Yup. I’m sure.”  
“Oh. Thank you.”  
“No problem.”

Nico went back inside, shut the door, and sighed. It had been six months since William had moved into the cottage next door. Every day since then, the locals would follow the signs William had put up in the village square.

MEDICINAL WITCHCRAFT  
PINE TREE FOREST, 212 PACES AFTER REACHING CENTRAL CLEARING

Due to the dark aesthetic of his house, people always thought that Nico was the witch. Which he of course wasn’t. He knew nothing of magic or herbal medicine.

Nico was considering asking William to put a description of what his house looked like in his advertisement, but he didn’t want to have to go through the awkwardness of having to talk to him. Something about William always made his heart pound and his palms turn clammy.

Nico’s grey cat, Small Bob, rubbed up against his legs and meowed. Nico sighed again. He would have to go, as soon as he saw the villager leave the house. 

An hour later, the villager left. Nico stared out of the window, waiting for them to walk out of sight. As soon as they were gone, Nico put on his grey cloak and stepped into the snowy outdoors. He reached William’s butter-yellow cottage and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal William, grinning as usual.

“Hello! You’re Nico, right?”  
Nico was taken aback that William knew his name. “Erm, yeah. You’re William, right?”  
“Yes, but no one calls me that. Just call me Will.”  
“Ok…um, I was wondering if we could talk about the signs you’ve put up in the village?”  
“Of course! Please, come in.”

Will let Nico inside. The house was cosy, with a living room that had a roaring fire in the fireplace, three soft armchairs, an absolutely huge bookshelf, and a knitting basket in the corner. There was kitchen with herbs hung from the ceiling to dry, a small table with chairs surrounding it, a hutch filled with teacups and teapots, and a bay window. “So, what was it about the signs?”

Nico turned his attention to Will. He was bustling around the kitchen, putting a kettle of water on the hob and placing biscuits on a plate. 

“Oh! Right, the signs. Well they, um, are not very specific, and the villagers keep coming to my house instead of yours, and, well, um…”  
Will was looking at Nico, listening closely. It made Nico’s heart flutter to look into his eyes, though he had no clue why.

“Well that’s no good. I can change them tomorrow, but why don’t you come and have a cup of tea and a biscuit? We could talk for a bit. Its strange that we’ve been neighbors for six months and we still haven’t had a proper conversation, isn’t it?”

Nico accepted the offer. Soon enough, Nico and Will were talking like they had known each other their whole lives.When Nico left, many hours later, he was smiling for what felt like the first time in years.

FIN


End file.
